


Gill Eats Nectar

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [1]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: In which a Blue Pikmin named Gill is tired of having a leaf.





	Gill Eats Nectar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Gill come néctar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503332) by [zavegonzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo)



> This is just a dumb little ficlet I wrote because I was bored. :P

Gill the Blue Pikmin was tired of having only a leaf. He was tired of being slower, being weaker, being less important than the rest of the Blues.

He wanted to have a flower, and he was going to do something about it.

He knew in order to get a flower, he would need to drink nectar, but he had to find out a way to find nectar when he spent most of his time underwater, far from any dry land.

Staring up at the roof of the Onion while everyone else was sleeping, he thought of a plan.

Morning came, and the Onion landed. Gill and all the other Pikmin left. They were ready for another, average day. Gill was ready to carry out his plan.

He quietly wandered away from the group and started looking around. He needed to find a nectar weed to pluck.

After a long while of searching and a brief escape from a ravenous pack of Sheargrubs, he found one!

Giddily, Gill grabbed the nectar weed and uprooted it. A big blob of nectar plorped out.

Then, with all the hesitation of a rampaging Bulborb, Gill started to drink it. He absorbed every single drop of nectar into his body. Bliss ran through him.

In an instant, his leaf turned into a bud, and then it quickly bloomed into a flower.

Gill looked at his new flower happily. He walked back to the Onion, finally satisfied.


End file.
